Road of Trials
by Dionysus S
Summary: Fox, being the little inventor that he is, makes a machine that allows people to switch bodies. Roy and Ness decide to have a look, a little mistake happens, making the machine inactive. How will Roy and Ness now cope in each others bodies? Shounenai
1. Trouble?

Ok, so since I am done with this, I will now go and work on _End of thought _and _How do Flowers Hurt?_ As well as reading a ceratin Roy/Marth fic called _Angel_.

Summery: Fox, being the little inventor that he is, makes a machine that allows people to switch bodies. Roy and Ness decide to have a look, and want to be the first to try it out. A little mistake happens, making the machine inactive. How will Roy and Ness now cope in each others bodies? Implied Roy/Marth, Ness/Marth Shounen-ai. I suck at summarizing! All my fics have shounen-ai, get used to it, haters! There will be straight pairings, those will be mentioned later on.

Disclaimers: If I owned this...you don't want to know...Nintendo does. Of COURSE the name of the fic came from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken.

Warnings: Cursing. I don't know what the secondary genre should be yet, so I'll make it humor for now. SHOUNEN-AI! Shounen-ai is 'boys love' SO DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU HATE IT! God, read something else. If you see any mistakes, please tell me.

Road of Trials

_The vulpine clapped his hands together, and began to bear a wicked smile on his face as he glanced over the machine he had just made. Although it WAS one of his many useless inventions, that he had made because he had too much time on his hands. But he was still happy over it, it was a masterpiece. _

_He giggled uncharacteristically, and his body trembled with excitement. A machine that allowed people to switch bodies. _

"_And they say this could only happen in fairy-tales, stories, and even science fiction! Although it is cliche...but no one has made one yet!" He frowned when he realized he had no name for it...yet._

_Fox felt a yawn coming while he stretched. He glanced over at the clock, hanging on the wall three feet away, in his makeshift lab. _

_In actuality, it was just an extremely large, dark green bathroom, decked out with scientific materials, test tubes lining the verdant walls..it didn't bother him. He used the wash area down the hall from his dorm room. _

_Fox rubbed his eyes and stepped out his 'lab', shut the door and promptly ran to his bed. _

'_One am, I'm going to sleep for a long time...'_

* * *

I knocked on his door, no answer. Another knock...nothing. I sighed and whipped out Captain Falcon's maxed out Master Card, and slipped it between the crack of the door frame and the knob,and pushed the door open.

Everyone would think I would make friends with people like Young Link, or Nana and Popo.

Kids my age.

But I was friends with Roy. And he was pretty good friends with me. Even if we were totally opposite in personality.

He was cynical, always doubting his abilities, sadistic.

I was handsome, hot, debonair, all the cool stuff.

When I entered his room, I found him sleeping on his bed, window opened half-way, which made the room really cold.

He was also snoring pretty loudly also, his hair and clothes were haphazard, as if he had done some 'hard labor' in the past few hours.

Well _that_ couldn't be, it was 9am. I shrugged and tip-toed over to his small bed, pushing my cap out of my field of vision. As I reached his bed, Roy grunted, grabbed his bed sheets and rolled to the right.

I paused for a second, before continuing my approach. When I reached him, I lifted my hands up, ready to pounce, when he turned back around, facing me.

His eyes shot open and then immediately narrowed. "Ness! What are you doing in my room? I thought I locked it."

Roy rubbed his eyes and sat up, letting his legs dangle over the side of the mattress.

I flashed him a grin and pulled some journals out of my pockets.

"Check _these_ out!" I handed it to him, giggling gleefully.

Roy's soft frown slowly turned into a ugly smirk, "Is this what I think it is?" He asked, looking down at me.

Boy, did _he_ look taxed. "If you think they're journals, then yes, you are right! They are Peach's, Mr. Game and Watch's and Fox's."

We both stared at each other for a second, before Roy opened up to a random page in Fox's diary.

I frowned, "But! But! What's about Peach's! Her's will be much more exciting."

"You do not understand, Ness! Remember, Fox is an inventor! I'm _sure_ he has already formulated something worth my time. The last one, the _Instant Juice Maker_, was stupid." Roy responded, flipping through pages and pages of Fox's journal. He, at last, found a page, narrowed his eyes and began reading. His face was serious at first, but it then grew into a silly grin. "My friend, we _must_ go and check this out!"

He shoved the book in my face, as if I could _read_ something that close. I brought up my hands to force it away a few inches and began to read it aloud,

"'_I think I have FINALLY constructed something worth while! A machine that allows two people to change bodies! Although some of the quirks have not been worked out, I am positive this invention will be the best. I have yet to try it..._'"

"So, why don't we be the first two to check it out?" Roy asked, putting Mr. Game and Watch, and Peach's diary's under his pillow.

"What are we waiting for!"

So, like little kids on Christmas Eve, the two of us quickly got out of the room and sneakily found our way to Fox's.

We were like Ninja's!

"Dude! We're Ninjas!" I squealed, causing Roy to glare at me. I shut my mouth, realizing that we arrived at Fox's door.

Roy tried for it, and muttered, "Locked..."

I pushed him aside, placing the Master Card into the certain slot, forced the door forward and it opened.

Roy gave me a questioning look, and walked in with me. We froze when we realized Fox was still inside his dorm, napping of course.

"Oh Peppy, shut up. I hate you so much, blah!"

Sleep talking...how typical.

Roy pointed towards the door that lead to his bathroom. I rolled my eyes to myself, I've been in here _plenty _of times. I knew where his 'lab' was.

Being quiet, making sure we didn't make any noise, we got to our hands and feet, and shuffled to the bathroom. Roy, who was in front, reached up to the door knob and opened it.

He entered first, followed by me, and then I closed the door.

"So...that should be the machine right there..." Roy whispered, pointing in front of us.

The machine was black and blue, it had two, 6 feet tall, glass tubes, on either sides. There was a panel in the middle of it, and it had two levers, both red and black. The thing was humongous, probably 12 feet wide, and 10 feet tall. I now wonder how Fox made these things...much less, fit them in this bathroom.

Roy got to his feet, took a remote control that was situated on a makeshift cabinet, and tapped in some numbers.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, walking over to him.

Roy looked down at me, another smirk forming. "I came in here before, and I saw Fox working on it. This remote is like a timer. Type in some numbers, and that's how much time you have for the switching-thing. It's like a countdown. We have 20 seconds." He eyed me, furrowing his brows, "You look worried. Are you scared?"

I didn't answer, eliciting a small chuckle from him. "It won't hurt, I swear! And I definitely know how to switch out bodies back." He pushed another button on the remote, causing the two glass tubes to open up.

Just like in a sci-fi movie, gas flowed out from the bottom, and a small 'psssshhh' sound filled the room.

Roy stepped into the tube on the right, and I stepped into the left. I heard him giggle madly, and I was beginning to have second thoughts.

A white screen flashed in front of my eyes, like some sort of hologram. On it, the screen showed the time counting down.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

A faint gas came pouring in from the top, causing me to look up. My vision began to blur, and then I felt a bolt of electricity go through me, causing me to yelp.

My head began to hurt and I began to sway...

_Damn you Roy! _

I thought, before my world turned black...

* * *

"Wake UP." A person's hand met my cheek, pretty hard, several times. "Wake up, damn it! I KNEW I should've locked the door!"

Another slap made my eyes fly open, one of my hands was already going to my burning cheek, while the other was out in front of me, defensively. "S-stop! That hurt!"

I paused...whoa...my voice sounded really deep...

My vision cleared, the blur that was in front of me began taking shape.

It was Fox...and _boy _did he look mad.

"What were you two doing!" He clenched his fists, making me stand up on my own two feet. "For your sake, I _hope _nothing happened. My machine hasn't been tested yet, so that..."

I wasn't even paying attention. My eyes widened, everything seemed so much lower now! I felt so much taller! And Fox! He was around the same height as me!

"Roy! Where is he!" I exclaimed. I just remembered about him.

Fox lowered his eyelids, giving me another glare. "Roy, shut-up. I'm in NO mood for your jokes. _Ness_ is okay, he's awake...in my room."

I just realized that I was still in the lab. Fox sighed, his face dropped, giving me a sad look.

"Ness told me nothing happened. So I dismantled the machine, I can't believe this! I thought _this _invention was supposed to be the _one_. But for some reason, Ness went hysterical, saying I shouldn't change it back. But I just slapped him. Hey...WAIT!"

But I had already ran out of the bathroom.

Why was Fox calling me 'Roy' and Roy 'Ness'? And why am I so tall? And my _voice_! It's so deep!

I skidded to a stop when I saw who was sitting on Fox's bed...

_Me!_

"N-Ness? You're okay,"

"Wait...Roy?"

'Roy' nodded and jumped off the bed, falling flat on his face. He instantly got up and wobbled over to my side. "Damn, I didn't know I looked so _damn_ fine! Well, the transformation worked."

My eyes must've been popping out of my head, Roy was me! I was him!

And I just noticed, I had a _big_ head.

"The transformation worked. Don't look at me like that! Yeah, you just noticed how _BIG _your head is! Saint Elimine, save me! It's SO big!" He stopped joking and pointed to the door that lead out of here. We exited his room, upon hearing Fox come out of his lab, crying over his invention.

It was weird walking, Roy was taller than me. It felt so different, I could see everything now.

And I didn't feel fat either, Roy's body was pretty buff!

"Ness...Ness! Ness! Hey, quit checking my body out! Like I was saying, Ness, we can't switch back."

I stopped flexing my muscles, and stared up...wait, _down_, at Roy.

"What? Why!"

"Fox...he dismantled the invention before I could tell him what happened. He seemed so crushed, and since I'm sadistic and all...I didn't say anything."

"We should go tell him!"

Roy shook his head, putting up his hands, "No! Don't! He'll be so mad!"

I didn't get it, but I wasn't going to question him.

Roy's body...hmm...maybe I should try it out for a while...

"What should we do now?" I asked Roy.

He adjusted the cap on his head, "Since I am sure we will be stuck in these bodies for a while-"

Roy didn't get to finish, because Marth had just came out of no where, bearing a wicked grin on his face.

I heard Roy gasp, and began muttering under his breath, "Go along with it, don't resist..."

_What is he talking about?_

Marth reached out and grabbed me, pulling me to him. "Hello dear, how have you been?"

What the hell!

I looked down at Roy, with a look of pure shock on my face. He stared back up at me, his eyes pleading me not to do anything drastic.

Marth's fingers began playing with my hair, as he drew my head down to his chest. "Hmm, you smell nice. How are you this fine morning?"

His fingers moved down to my cheek and stopped on my lips.

What the hell is wrong with him?

His hand then went to my chin, making me look up at him. "What's wrong? Do you need a kiss?"

...What? A...kiss? A KISS! Eww! I would _never _kiss a girl, and I will _NEVER EVER _kiss a guy!

I pulled away, glaring at him. "What the heck is wrong with you Marth! You're GAY! Nasty!"

Roy's face went pale instantly, and he just gazed at me.

Marth was also startled, looking at me, then Roy, and then me again. "What did I do?"

"Uhhh, Roy was having a bad dream about you dying."

Marth's eyes slowly narrowed as he turned his head, ever so slowly, to face Roy. "Silence, Ness, I wasn't talking to you," He turned to face me and smiled. "I will be seeing you later."

With that, Marth left, nearly hitting my face with that _cape_ of his.

Who wears a cape indoors?

Roy let out a sigh, "Ness, as long as you are in my body, and until I find a way to revert this, there are a few rules you have to follow..."

My face dropped, I hate rules...

* * *

Ok, and I'll leave it at that. Eight pages. Yeah. So, here is my entirely, unoriginal fanfic.

Like I said before, I don't need your flames. If you flame me, I shall hunt you down, via IP address, find out where to live...

Nah, I won't do that. But flames aren't taken kindly. I do want constructive criticism though, thanks!

Please R and R.


	2. Adjusting

I tried to get this up sooner, but I've been pretty busy. The next chapter, I will try to get it up soon. I have a lot of papers due for school...Psychology, History, Biology...Graduation Project sighs

Disclaimers: If I owned this...SSBM would be a horrible game. Of COURSE the name of the fic came from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken.

Warnings: Cursing. Scary Marth-ness. SHOUNEN-AI! Shounen-ai is 'boys love' SO DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU HATE IT! God, read something else. And I have decided to leave the genre as 'humor' for now. I really like angst, so if some of the scenes in the later chapters seem angsty...forgive me. And I will think up better chapter names...soon...

Road of Trials

Chapter 2: Adjusting

I yawned as I sat down on Roy's bed. Boy, did _he_ love to talk a lot.

"Okay, there are some things you have to know." He said, banging his door shut. I was scanning his room for his cape, I always wanted to wear one...

"NESS! Pay attention. About me and Marth..."

"Yeah! What about you two?" I questioned, moving my face closer to Roy's. He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Get away from me! So Marth, when he talks to you, don't act disgusted. He's kind of...flirty...with me. You got that?"

Oh yeah...I wasn't even trying to listen to him. But I nodded anyway, which made Roy raise one eyebrow.

"You're probably curious, huh?"

"No."

"Silence you cad! All I can tell you is that we are really good friends. _Really_ good friends...if you get my drift."

"Nope."

"SILENCE! If he ever asks you this question, _'Will you marry me?'_ just giggle and try and change the subject. And-"

"Why would he ask that?"

"Are you _dense_!"

Just when I was about to yell at Roy for calling me 'dense', Marth burst into the room. He glowered down at Roy, before skipping over to me, a very evil skip it was. He twirled around and fell onto the bed, putting his arms around my waist.

"Ness! Leave this vicinity at once! I need some alone time with my hunnie."

Roy narrowed his eyes, gave me one last look, and left his room, slamming the door...again.

I swear, one day he will destroy that poor thing...

Marth sighed happily and smiled, "So, how did you enjoy last night?"

"Last night?"

He got off me, pushing his blue bangs out of the way of his eyes and winked.

Why is he winking? Who the _hell_ winks?

"Do not play dumb with me, Roy. I know you enjoyed it..."

"Enjoyed what?"

"You know, when you play dumb, it's really cute. It makes you irresistible."

Marth is seriously scary...

His fingers began walking up my legs, which made me giggle like the Pillsbury Dough Boy. Marth grinned, pushed me back and then got on top of me. "Do you want me to do it again?"

Right after he said that, Roy came back. His eyes widened and he dove to the floor, screaming, "NO! Why is this happening!"

Marth's face got seriously screwed up as he turned his head, "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Heehee! You rhymed!" I squealed, a bit uncharacteristically. But what can I say, when someone rhymes, I get all happy.

Roy got up, bearing a look of disgust, before he reluctantly backed out of the room. He kept staring at us, even when he began closing the door.

Marth promptly removed himself from me and got to his knees. I sat up and scratched my armpit, which made the blue haired man cough loudly, "Roy. Even if I have asked you this many times..." He brought out a black box from his desert camo pants, and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Why is he so random? But that ring looked pretty hot. My hands snaked forward, about to snatch it from the box...

"REMEMBER WHAT I SAID!" I heard Roy yell, really loudly.

"Shut the _hell_ up!" Marth bellowed back, getting to his feet and running to the door. He threw it open, making Roy tumble to the ground. Apparently, he was listening to the whole conversation. Marth immediately picked him up, gave him a few, quick spanks and threw him down the hall.

My mouth just dropped as the prince proceeded beating the hell out of Roy. If only he knew who that really was...

After Marth was done with his task, he came back into Roy's dorm and rushed over to me, getting into the same position he was in before.

"I want to spend my whole life with you."

I narrowed my eyes, damn, the diamond ring looked expensive. My hand snaked out again, getting ready to grab it once more.

"And please Roy, don't try to giggle and change the subject. Like you always do."

I thought for a second, trying to remember what Roy had said to me. Which I couldn't recall...

I glanced down at the ring again...I truly wanted to try it out too...

"Well, yes! Of course I will marry you!" I responded, after a minute of silence. I instantly took the ring and placed it on my finger, laughing menacingly.

Marth just stared at me and squinted, "What did you say?"

"Uh...yes?"

Did I say the wrong thing?

Marth kept that dumbfounded look for another minute or two, before a grin spread on his face. "I can't believe you said yes! After all these years of my charm, my handsome features, those midnight escapades, I finally got you!"

Oh snap...

Marth grabbed my hand, inspecting the ring on my finger, "Now I must go prepare a special date for the ceremony! I will be back!" And with that, he glided out of my room...literally...

It didn't take long for Roy to come back, and his cheeks were red from the multiple smacks he received from his soon-to-be husband. "Why is Marth so happy? What did you say?" He asked, fixing the cap on his head. Did it irritate him? I wonder...

"I said I'll marry him. Wait, _you'll_ marry him. No...wait..."

"You said _what_!" He screeched, clawing at his head. "No! I don't want to be stuck with _him_! That would mean endless _ROLE-PLAYING_ and so much pleasure and pain!"

"What do you mean?"

Roy stopped acting crazy and smirked. "Pleasure, pain, role-playing?"

I nodded, making him snicker.

"Not going to tell you!" He said, turning around and leaving the room, giving me a petty wave.

_No..._NO! I had to know! I jumped off the bed and flew out of the dorm, chasing after him. "Tell me!"

"Never, you bastard! You have to catch me first!" Roy laughed as he began to run down the hallway, flailing his arms about.

Maybe he was stupid, didn't he know I had longer legs than him?

I scowled, so _that's_ how he always caught up when he was pursuing me. I reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him up. "Tell me!"

"Okay! Just put me down first." He demanded, _after _I had placed him back on the floor. I narrowed my eyes and tapped my foot, waiting for his explanation. Roy dusted himself off and adjusted his cap...again...

"When a man and a women love each other very much..."

I let out a growl, not _this_ speech again. Peach had told me the same thing, when I asked about where babies came from.

'_When a man and a women love each other very much, they go out and have some cake. And then the man proposes and says she is very pretty, unlike MARIO. Dude, I know I look hot.'_

I bit my lower lip and rolled my eyes, Peach had gone on and on about how Mario never proposed to her, or called her 'pretty' a day in her life.

"...And then they have sex and have a baby. But this has nothing to do with what we were talking about." Roy said, ending his explanation...which I wasn't listening to...

"Ohhh Roooy!"

We both groaned at the same time, it was Marth again. Why did he always bother me?

I turned my head slightly, putting on hand on my hip as he came flying down the dimly lit hallway, literally.

This scene reminded me of how, whenever I saw him battling someone, he always seemed to resist gravity and float around. Then again...we all defy gravity...

Especially Kirby...

Marth stopped his flying and landed right next to me. Then he began poking me...really hard...in my arm. What the hell was his problem?

"I can't believe you said yes! I am surprised, with Lilina and all..."

"Who?" I questioned, eyeing Roy, who was staring at Marth...with a strange look in his eyes.

Marth also noticed this and took a step forward. He leaned closer to Roy, bending down a little and raising his right hand, "I do not like that perverted glint in your eyes!" After he said that, he knocked Roy's head, and then flicked his forehead.

"It's not fair!" Roy wailed, reaching out for a hug.

Marth looked utterly disgusted and took three steps back, giving me an idea.

"Sorry, _Ness_, Marth's off limits," I snorted, winking at him. "Besides, no one wants you. Your head defies gravity."

"Yes, but then again, we all do..." Marth muttered under his breath, rubbing his chin. "What an intriguing thought..."

Roy sighed, "_We_ defy gravity? Dude, you and Kirby defy gravity. And Jigglypuff."

"Shut it, Ness. I do not wish to talk to you. Only Roy," Marth brushed his bangs from his eyes and nodded. "Ahh yes, Zelda and the others told me to call you guys down to eat."

I looked at Roy and he looked at me, "I'm starving!" We both screamed, hightailing our ass' out of the area.

When we reached downstairs, we both went straight for the dining area, where everyone had a look of exasperation on their face.

"_Finally_, you guys are here. We've been waiting for you three forever!" Link growled at us, taping his fingers on the brown, polished table.

I never noticed how long the table was...probably because I was so short.

Marth pulled me to both of our seats, near the left end of the table, while Roy sat next to Young Link, which was near the middle.

I had to say, the chairs seemed a little different now...or maybe it was because Marth's hand was groping my butt...

I looked over the food; today's breakfast was waffles, hash browns, fried eggs and links. One of my favorites!

Marth nudged my side and whispered, "Hey, do you want me to eat that for you?"

I leaned over to him slightly, "Why?"

He paused and raised an eyebrow, much like Roy, before he whispered back, "You hate this type of food."

"I do?" I gasped, Roy sure did have weird taste. Speaking of him, I glanced over to where he was sitting. Roy had a look of horror on his face, poking the eggs with the fork and grimacing afterwards.

"Nasty!" He screeched, pushing the white, glazed ceramic plate away from him. "Who made this crap? You know I don't like it!" He bellowed, making Young Link give him a hateful glare.

"Ness...it's what you like." Bowser said, shifting his eyes from me to Roy, then to me again.

Roy stood from his chair, shoving Young Link and his chair, out of his way, "No, I don't like this crap. It makes people turn into fat blobs. I, for one, prefer Caviar, canned Tuna, with boiled egg, bacon and pancakes. Waffles suck." He explained in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Isn't that what Roy likes?" Falco asked, shoving his eggs in his mouth. "Caviar with Tuna is disgusting."

"Is that even possible?" Ganon said, leaning back on his chair.

Roy eyed him, "You guys just have no class."

"Ohh yeah, wearing shorts and a T-shirt is _so_ classy." Fox cried out, wiping a tear from his eyes.

Was he still crying?

Roy stopped his rant, putting on a thoughtful look, before gasping in terror, "Nes- I mean, Roy! Come, I must discuss something with you!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

One evil glower from him made me get to my feet in an instant and rushing over to his side.

I followed him to the front, leaving everyone eating at the table. And leaving Marth...with no one at his side...to touch...

That actually made me feel bad.

Roy opened the front door and we walked outside. He sat down on the brick steps, "Waffles suck."

"Is that why you called me outside!"

"Pretty much." Roy answered back, throwing me a sheepish grin. I let a growl and a string of curse words, containing: _foolish fool_, _bastard_, _monkey lover_, escape my lips, before I uttered,

"You made me leave Marth for this?"

"I was kidding, and I have more to..._what did you just say!_" He shrieked, jumping at least five feet in the air and his face turning paler than before. I covered my ears, my foot came out and kicked him in the side.

"What? Why did you scream?" I asked, pulling on my ear lobes.

Roy sighed, "Nothing, nothing. But I have a few more things to tell you..."

"I hope it's not as boring as your last speech."

"Did you even listen to what I said last time...?"

"Yes." I lied, leaning back and breaking the lantern that was randomly placed there...

* * *

ZOMG, I ended this. I really hope you guys realized the whole 'marriage' thing is a joke...right?

Riiiiigggghhhhttttt...

Please R and R, and no flames!


	3. New Experiences Indeed

The starting POV is Roy's, so don't get confused. And this chapter is also short. Sorry.

Disclaimers: If I owned this...SSBM would be a horrible game. Of COURSE the name of the fic came from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken.

Warnings: Cursing. Scary Marth-ness. SHOUNEN-AI! Shounen-ai is 'boys love' SO DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU HATE IT! God, read something else. I know this is going to get serious some chapters on, prepare for it. I need to change the name for the chapter...

Road of Trials

Chapter 3: New Experiences Indeed

Before I had a chance to say anything else, Marth came outside with an ice-cream cone in his hands. He rested against the doorframe and began licking his plain vanilla ice cream. Ness stared longingly at the cone.

_No, you idiot, I don't like vanilla!_

"You certainly are acting weird, hunny. I thought you hated this type. Do you want some?" Marth asked, moving it to Ness' mouth.

"Do I?" He screeched, grabbing it.

"I said _some_...ahh, whatever." He mumbled. I glared at both of them before I threw my hands up in disgust. "If you don't like it, don't look at it." Marth growled, kicking me in the stomach.

"Thanks Marth!" Ness said in a happy tone, throwing the empty item to the ground. Marth and I both watched as it fell, in slow motion, and bounced on the green grass for added effects.

It was too green, if you ask me.

Marth gasped, "Oh my, you littered! You must be punished!" He brought up his fist.

For a moment, a look of fear flashed on Ness' face. I chuckled to myself. Finally, that brat was being put in his place. Wait...

That's _my _face...eh.

Marth put his hand down and smiled, "Aww, is my little hunny Roy afraid?" He pulled Ness to him and gave him a small hug plus a quick kiss on the cheek.

I, of course, was angry. He littered, for Elimine's sake! He should be punished.

I shot another quick glare at Ness, once Math let him go. He narrowed his eyes and gave him a very sexy smile, if I do say so myself.

"Royyyy..." Marth sang out, poking Ness' cheek. "I have got something for you in my room, care to take a look?"

My mouth dropped, I didn't like the tone in Marth's voice. Ness looked down at me and then back to Marth. "Yeah, okay, whatever. As long as it's cool."

The ex-prince let out a disturbing laugh. "Ooooohh yeah baby. It's cool, all right. I know you will enjoy it very much. It'll be a new experience, and I know how you love new things."

"How much?" Ness asked, turning to face the door. Eyeing me, Marth moved his lips to Ness' ear and whispered something. I noticed Ness tense up, before he glanced down at his own pants, then Marth's mouth. He groaned and flew into the mansion, with Marth in tow, saying: "You groaned just like that, only louder..."

The door then slammed...in my face. I growled in frustration, that _stupid_ Ness. He should know what Marth wanted...or was going to do. That guy was a pervert!

I was about to re-enter the house, when all of a sudden, Nana, Popo and Young Link came out.

I let out a sigh, not _them_.

"Hey Ness!" Nana said, blushing a little. I ignored her and turned to Young Link.

"What do you guys want?"

"Gossip, you fool. Here's what I...we found out." He snapped his finger and Popo immediately brought out a small notepad. A _green_ notepad...how stupid.

"We found out last week...Peach loves Daisy!"

Young Link and Nana squealed at the announcement.

_Perverted brats_. I rolled my eyes, "No, simpletons. Peach likes m-Roy...or Zelda." I walked forward, pushing then away with my hips.

"Okay, okay. Zelda it is then." Young Link replied, clapping his hands together.

I paused before my hand touched the doorknob, "What, do you guys like girl on girl action!"

"Oh hell to the yeah!" They all cheered, even Nana.

Whoa...hardcore.

I shook my head and stepped back inside the mansion, leaving them laughing to themselves.

I had to find Ness before he did anything with _my_ Marth. Thinking of that made my blood boil; how dare he...

Wait, but he hasn't done anything with him...yet.

"Hey Ness!"

I growled, clenching my small fists. Who was it, now!

Daisy leaped in front of me, throwing a cake in my face. "Ness, I know how much you love eating my food. I just baked this, wanna try it out?"

Boy, Ness was a fat ass. I also _despised _cake...or anything sweet for that matter. I narrowed my eyes and dipped my finger in the brown icing.

"It's cinnamon! I know it's plain, but I'm working on the decorations."

I put my finger in my mouth. The flavor was way too strong! I coughed and pulled my finger out of my mouth, wiping it on my shorts. "Eww!" I gagged, slapping it.

The cake flew out of her hands and fell icing first onto the shiny, brown floorboards. Daisy's mouth fell open and she dove to it.

Whatever, I have no time for her. I walked past the weeping princess and began my 10-second quest to Marth's room. I sighed, and hit my chest a couple of times.

_Okay, this is it. Come on Roy, you can do it!_

As I reached out to grab the doorknob, a loud scream erupted from inside;

"Marth! I'm telling you, it's too hard!"

My hand stopped cold; _what did he just say!_

"Wow, Roy. You've done this plenty of times! I thought you would be a lot more relaxed..."

"Oh really, I have," There was a pause, so I took the time to shakily put my right ear on the door. Maybe I was hearing this wrong. "Aw darn, I know this is gonna hurt."

With a grunt, Marth responded, "Well, if you don't work with it, of course it will."

There was another pause and then a sharp scream. I could feel the color draining out of my face...oh no they didn't...

"This is too much! Stop it Marth!"

"Just work with it for a bit-"

"Hello...it's too hard! I thought you said this would be _easy_!"

"It is easy..."

"For you, you've done this plenty of times."

"So have you..."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just take it out...Oh my...Blood!"

"Yes, there is usually blood involved..."

My fingers clawed at the door; this was going _WAY_ too far! Grabbing the handle, I pushed the door open, preparing myself for the scene.

Warm air rushed out, almost blowing me off my feet. Damn, Ness was light.

Both of them turned their heads to face me. Marth was sitting on his black office chair, his left arm was dangling over the top of it, and Ness was sitting on his lap.

His.._lap_...

"O-oh...Ness, what's up?" Ness asked, blushing slightly.

"What the _hell_ are you two doing?" I screamed, once again balling my fist.

Marth sneered, his left arm started playing with Ness' hair, "Why do you want to know?"

I took three steps forward, "You'd better not be doing what I think you're doing."

They both gave me bewildered looks, before Marth nudged the other one in the side.

Ness chuckled, "Oh look what we are doing." He faced forward and then looked down, grabbing something between his legs.

"No, for Saint Elimine's sake, don't bring it out!" I cried, shutting my eyes.

"Silence, you scoundrel!" Marth bellowed. I heard Ness get to his feet and walk in front of me.

"Look." He said, pressing the hard thing on my forehead. Fearfully, I slowly opened my eyes.

I squinted them instantly, a...controller?

"We were playing _Perfect Dark_ for the N64...Marth set the enemy levels too high! I mean, come on! I can't take Meat Sims!"

I nearly fainted; so _that_ was what they were...

"Arg, you..._idiots!_" I screamed, turning around and walking out of the room.

"What's his problem...?" I heard Marth mutter...but I didn't have the time to deal with him...

* * *

Fear the shortness of this chapter. And the perverted-ness! Ho-hah, got you there, eh? Okay, yeah, I'm not that good with playing with words. Whatever, please read and review!

Oh, see any errors? Tell me!


	4. PDA

Wow, oh, wow. School ends in a few days, so I got finals. French, Psychology, Algebra, Bio, etc...I hate it all...

Disclaimers: If I owned this...SSBM would be a horrible game. Of COURSE the name of the fic came from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken.

Warnings: Cursing. Marth being extra perverted. SHOUNEN-AI! Shounen-ai is 'boys love' SO DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU HATE IT! God, read something else. And, uh, this might be angst in a few chapters. XP YES, I WILL CHANGE THE CHAPTER NAMES. I hate naming chapters...

Road of Trials

Chapter 4: PDA

"What a funny little boy Ness is."

I closed the door and flipped the controller in my hand, placing it on the floor. "Uhm, excuse me? 'Silly little boy'?" I don't know why, but I was offended by that comment.

Switching the gaming platform off, Marth twirled around in his chair, facing me. He smiled, "Yeah, funny. You were the one who said that in the first place."

I was taken by surprise, so Mr. Badass was talking about me behind my back? "Really, Marth? I don't remember much of what I said. Uh, care to enlighten me?"

Marth narrowed his eyes, placing his chin on his hand, and just stared at me.

Okay, yeah, scary much?

After a few more seconds of just _staring_, he decided to respond, "Of course I will. I would do anything for you," He took a few more twirls in his chair, before he started talking again. "You didn't say much, if you remember. I asked you why you two were such good friends, seeing how you're both different from each other and all."

I tapped my foot and crossed my arms, waiting for him to continue.

"Whatever, you just called him weird, that's all. And a 'funny little brat'." Marth looked as if he was going to go on, but he just stopped all together.

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it." He got up from his chair and began walking towards me. Really, with that look on his face, I didn't know if I should be frightened or just amazed.

...Did Marth _always_ act perverted, all the time? Jeez...

In a few quick seconds, Marth had me pinned up against the wall, grinning evilly at me. I never realized how tall he was. "Well now, since that brat's gone, we can get down to business."

"He's not a brat, got it memorized?"

Marth paused for a moment, "You said that wrong." His blank stare went back to his little Marth Grin, and he closed his eyes a little. "Besides, these are the only times we can be together."

I would've moved, but this bastard still had one of my arms pulled up over my head, while the other was on my stomach. "Well Marth, there's always nighttime."

"I _don't_ want to wait that long." He replied, nuzzling my neck.

I groaned a little, my left arm was getting sore, seriously. Man, and I thought Roy was strong. Seems Marth was the top tier here...

"Well, Marth, you can. You see, if we do whatever you want to do now, what if it was interrupted?" I have to ask Roy what this was all about.

Marth appeared to be thinking over that option, but then his face clouded over, and he went back looking at me. "No, now, not later. N-o-w, got it memorized?" He said in a mocking voice. Marth moved his face forward, trying to kiss me, I guess. But I moved my head to the right, so all he got was my cheek.

"...What's up with you, Roy, hm? You're all fidgety. What, do you need to calm down first?"

No, what I need is for you to get off me.

"I got the perfect remedy!" He screamed. Marth then grabbed both of my hands, pulled me forward and shoved me on his bed.

I winced as he landed on top of me, drawing both of my arms over my head. I _would_ have resisted, but I guess Roy's puny muscles weren't strong enough to go against Mr. Man over here.

"Marth, quit it!"

Well, I suppose that was the wrong thing to say, because Marth immediately snapped at me, "Really, Roy, this is getting frustrating. I suggest you don't say anything from here on." He let go of me, and went to my belt.

"Uh, wait, Marth..." Meh, that glare I received from him just made me clamp my mouth shut. I started to bite my lip, I had to do something to stop him.

"Why is your belt always so tight?" Marth asked, pulling it off. He waved it in my face and then threw it to the floor. I was about to scream at him again, when there came a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" Marth asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's-a me, Mario."

"What the hell do you want!"

"Jeez, no need to be harsh, man. Anyway, we need you to babysit the children for us, okay?"

"**Why**!" He screamed, hurting my ears.

"Quit being such an ass. We're all going out, so we need you to watch Ness, Young Link, and the others. Now, where's Roy? I want to know if he would like to come with us to..._The Mall_."

Before I could answer, Marth promptly covered my mouth. "No, he's sleeping. Now 'shhh' and leave."

"In your room...? Okay, we'll be back at 10:00 p.m." We both heard him shuffle away.

"Finally..." Marth sighed, turning his attention back to me. "Now that the nuisance is gone..." In one quick motion, he had my pants undone and pulled down halfway.

...Wow, Roy wore _Luke Fon Fabre _boxers. Amazing...

"Aww, Roy, they're so cute. But this one doesn't compare to your little Klarth one's."

What the...

"MARTH. Get your pansy, femme, floating, defy-all-gravity ass downstairs."

"Freaking bastard..." Marth jerked me up, and dragged me off the bed. "We'll finish this downstairs."

"But Marth! That's _PDA_!" I gasped, trying to pull my pants back up. He swung the door open, flew past Mario, and went to the living room downstairs.

The plumber took one good look at me and said, "Why are you wearing _Luke Fon Fabre _boxers?"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Who wants popcorn?" I asked, placing the bowl of it on the small wooden table.

"I do. Man, nice choice of a movie, Roy. I'm beginning to like your taste." Young Link said, plopping himself next to Popo.

I laid down next to Marth, on the comfy black couch. Roy was next to Pichu, Pikachu and Kirby, and Nana was next to Popo. We were all watching _Resident Evil_, which Roy wasn't enjoying...at all.

Marth didn't really care for the movie, he spent the first half of it cuddling with me. Not like I did anything back to him, I just sort of giggled. Roy stole a look at us a few times, scowling at me, before he proceeded to knocking Kirby on his head a few times.

While I watching the last 15 minutes of the movie, I could feel his fingers inching closer and closer to my belt...again. I had decided to put it back on, for the very fact that everyone kept questioning me on them.

Luckily no one could realize what he was doing, seeing how I was smart enough to bring a large quilt to put over us. But that was really a downfall, it didn't really deter Marth's actions.

I slipped my right hand under the blanket and grabbed his, giving it a squeeze to try and stop him. Yet he just flicked it off, literally, and kept his advance going.

I made a little squeak, something was seriously wrong with this man...

**Roy's POV**

Oh, like I didn't hear that little noise Ness just did. I knew what Marth was doing, and it was beginning to make me angry.

Why the hell were we so inquisitive!

So, slyly, I began shuffling backwards, over to the couch they were both laying in. Taking a peek behind me, Marth had his wicked grin on and I noticed Ness' face was extremely red. There was a sharp gasp from him, and he shut his eyes tightly.

The other bums were busy staring at the Plasma Screen with dumbfounded looks to note anything.

"Marth..."

...Oh no! Did he just moan!

I clenched my fist and totally rolled over to their vicinity.

"Would you quit it?" Ness begged, shifting under the quilt.

"Uh, no." Marth answered bluntly, retreating under the blanket. Ness let out another gasp, louder than the one before.

That was the last straw! "PDA!" I shrieked, ripping the covers off from them. I fell back from the force, and landed on my ass.

"Double-u tee eff?" Young Link cried, actually using the letters 'W-t-f'. The kids, the Pokemon, and Kirby turned their heads to what was happening.

"It's the dreaded **P**ublic **D**isplay of **A**ffection!" Popo bellowed, grabbing Nana and hightailing his ass out of there.

I threw the covers off my face to see what was so horrible. I mean, yeah, Marth's hand was down Ness' pants, but still-

"Double-ya tee eff!" I found myself saying, with my face all screwed up.

Ness' eye was twitching as Marth pulled his head away from between his legs, making a small sucking noise with his mouth. "You idiots aren't on the internet!"

"What were you doing to him?" Young Link shouted, screwing his own face up.

I covered my mouth with both of my hands. Why did I just see that?

Marth zipped Ness' pants back up and got to his feet. Leering at me, he pointed, "What the hell is your problem, anyway? You are so bothersome!"

"B-but...you were...I can't even say it!" I covered my face with the blanket again. I heard Marth snicker and kneel down in front of me.

"Yes, that is right," He whispered to me, chuckling to himself. "And I was getting quite far too. Just look at the bulge in his pants. You damn well know it's _not_ a banana. Besides, no banana could ever be that big." And with that, Marth lifted the quilt from my head, grabbed my cheek and made me look over at Ness.

The idiot had a pillow over him as he tried to, stealthy, sneak away from the scene. Marth looked back at me, "Is it not just so sexy?" he asked, with a sneer on his face. Then he skipped away to the kitchen.

"Double-ya tee eff. W-t-f, got it memorized?"

"Shut up, Young Link." I retorted, scratching my head. Man, oh man, I have to talk to that Fox as soon as he got back.

Before anything _else_ happens...

* * *

It's annoying when someone says 'WTF' or 'OMG' in real life. How stupid is that! Back in Junior High, teachers used to give kids detention for PDA. :rolls eyes:

Anyway, I have to go study for my finals, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R and R! Oh, the Luke and Klarth boxers...it's from Namco's Tales of Series.


End file.
